A Phantom of the Opera Tale - Rainelle's Past Naming the Phantom
by Rainelle.Hamato
Summary: Rainelle is an OC who was born in the Paris Opera House, she was best friends with the Phantom but things do not always lead to happy endings.. or do they?
1. Chapter 1

_This is a Phantom of the Opera fic. All credits go the original owerns of the Phantom. Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay, Andrew Lloyd Weber and whoever else had a hand in creating the Phantom. I have yet to read the books so much is based on what I have read in fics about his personality and what I have seen from the ALW movie. Though my Erik looks like ALW (Gerald Butler) only because I personally can't see someone with skin so thin you can see his veins and skull through it and not having a nose as a being who would have lived long during that time. That is just me, be mad if you wish. Rain is my own character, she sort of appeared and won't go away until I type things out. Though I have seen her in many different landscapes so who knows what other fics she may appear in._

 _Reviews and likes are enjoyable. If you wish to "flame" go ahead, but if you flame me because you are downright mean, I won't believe what you said. This is a work of fiction and as a writer I have taken creative license in this story. I have read so many different fics I can't keep them straight. If anything sounds like I took from you I am sorry. Let me know and if I am able I will correct it. French words are at the bottom of the page._

 _As far as Christine being with Erik? I personally do not like them together. But that is just because Christine is too much of a child who must be protected and Erik needs someone who is able to stand up to him at the same time as letting him be dominate. Christine and Raoul? Don't really like Raoul but I think he is used to having whatever he wants and it doesn't matter who is hurt in the process._

 _Read if you wish, leave a review/flame. Ignore this story if you find something better. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY! I am writing this for a Roleplay to help explain Rain's background a bit more. She is an Original Character the I RP and get's reincarnated if she dies totally. This is one of her past lives. Let the Show begin!_

 **Chapter 1~**

Charles Garnier was a man who liked the fine things in life. So when he decided to have something built he went all out. His building was completed in 1875 and became the home of great works of art in the form of Opera. The building was named Palais Garnier after the one who built it. After the building was finished, went on to create more buildings and the Opera House continued with productions.

Five years later, The Opera Populaire began to decline. A man by the name of Henry de Barbarac bought the House and slowly the stage productions began to thrive. Henry spent so much time at the Opera House that he converted one area into his own private living quarters. Two years later, a young lady by the name of Danielle Messina became the House's Prima Donna. Henry fell in love with her voice and her kind nature. A year later they were married and Danielle left the stage to become a mother and wife. Because Henry lived at the House, Danielle was still able to help run things.

In 1883, Danielle gave birth to a small baby girl who was given the name Annabelle Rain de Barbarac. The birth left Danielle rather ill, so much of the infants care was given to a nanny and Henry. Rain was the delight of her Papa and many believed was what kept Danielle alive for another few years.

188?

"Papa. Papa." A child ran across the near empty stage, light brown curls bouncing against her back. Reaching the male who had just came on stage she jumped at him with a small smile. The male adjusted her slight weight to his hip and smiled as a woman appeared from behind the red velvet curtain.

"I am so sorry _Monsieur_ de Barbarac. _Mlle_ Rain heard you had returned and ran from me."

Shaking his head he laughed softly. "Do not worry yourself so Juliette. You have your own little girl to chase after."

"Yes, I do have Meg but I was Danielle's friend. I am glad I am able to help with her daughter. And _Mlle_ Rain seems to like playing with her." Said Juliette softly, twisting the ring on her finger.

"Papa?" came a soft whisper.

Henry looked at the girl in his arms, "Yes _mon chaton_?'

"Maman.. she isn't coming home is she?"

Henry closed his eyes. Rain knew her mother wasn't like other mothers. Danielle had been sick ever since Rain was born. Her body finally stopped working and her spirit gave up knowing Rain was well cared for. Hugging the small body to him he held back a sob. "No, _mon chaton_. Maman is in a happier place now. She has gone to be with the Angels." Hugging her tightly once more he sat the girl on the ground. "Go with Madame Giry, _mon chaton_. Change your clothes and we can have dinner." He kissed her curls and placed her hand in Juliette's.

Juliette Giry was the assistant ballet mistress. She had been a chorus girl and had done ballet when she was younger. She had married not long before Danielle had and her own husband had been killed when he was thrown off his horse while out riding. With nowhere to go and heavy with her own child, Juliette returned to the Opera House. Henry and Danielle both agreed that Juliette was welcome and let her help out the current Ballet Madame, though much of Juliette's time was tending to her own daughter, Meg and Rain. Many times Juliette found herself in charge of the younger ballet girls because Madame Dopplemyer made them cry. She had no complaints, she had food to eat, a roof over her head and enjoyed the ballet.

Juliette watched Henry leave the stage, giving the small hand a squeeze she looked down at the girl. "Come. Let us get you changed and then you can have supper with your Papa." Turning, Juliette began the walk to the dressing rooms.

"Madam?" Came the small voice next to her.

Looking down she smiled at Rain, "Yes, _Mll_ Rain?" she asked stopping to kneel at the child's level.

"He is here again." She smiled, letting go of Juliette's hand she ran into the shadows with a happy laugh.

"Rain!" hissed Juliette moving quickly after the girl. She stopped dead in her tracks seeing the dark figure in the shadows. "What are you doing up here?!" she hissed. Worry evident in her voice seeing Rain hugging the figure's leg.

The figure gave Juliette a droll look before slowly lowering his gloved hand to rest on the caramel colored curls next to him. "No one knows I am here Madame. Calm yourself. I mean no harm…. Yet." He almost growled out. "Besides, _mon petit ange_ enjoys my company." He whispered, looking down at the child clinging to his leg with a half-smile.

"She's a child, of course she likes you. But no one knows you live here. What if you are caught?" Juliette moved to take Rain but the figure moved faster. Slipping the girl behind him to keep her out of reach.

The figure shook his head, the black hood hiding his face. "I've lived here for the past couple years Madame. I am good at what I do. Beisdes, _mon ange's_ own maman knew I was here. It is how the child knows me."

Juliette covered her mouth with her hands in shock. "You loved Danielle?"

The figure snorted, "No more than I do you Madame. If memories serves correctly, it took both of you to free me of one prison and find me a new one. Though this prison is not so bad. I am able to come and go as I please and I answer to no one." Moving to the side, he gently picked up the child, hugging her tightly before handing her back to Juliette. "I have things to see too. With the owner is such despair, it leaves me to make sure things are done properly. Good Evening Ladies."

Rain made grabby hands at the figure as he bowed at them and disappeared into the shadows of the Opera House. Juliette looked into Rain's blue-violet eyes, "Do you know who he is?"

Rain nodded her head, a small smile on her face as she caught glimpses of the shadows moving. " _Le Fantôme_."

Juliette shook her head, "It is a good name for him _mon petit._ Let us hurry, your Papa will be waiting." Putting Rain back on her feet the two hurried to get Rain changed and back to her rooms for dinner. Because of a small child's imagination, The Phantom of the Opera was born.

 **Author Notes:** Translations –

 _mon chaton_ = my kitten

 _Mll_ = Miss

 _Mon petit ange_ = my little angle

 _Mon ange_ = my angle

 _Le Fantôme_ = The Phantom

 _Mon petit_ = my little one


	2. A Phantom of the Opera Tale - A New Will

**Chapter 2~**

Productions where done every other month with the opening show on a Friday night. One show on Saturday and Sunday with rest and practice time on Monday and Tuesday. There was a finale performance on Wednesday and then a week off before everyone would gather back together to begin work on a new show. Auditions, rehearsals, fittings and a final run through took anywhere between four to eight weeks. But once the show was performed it was usually a grand affair.

The Paris elite loved the shows as much as they loved to show off. So the Opera House continued to do well even with the owners failing health. It was with the thought in mind to protect his daughter and the only home and family she knew that he requested his lawyer to come visit. When Alain Bay arrived he met with Henry in the manager's office. Henry smiled and waved a hand to the chair across from his desk.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Alain." He said as he pulled out a handkerchief and coughed into it.

Alain waited, suspicion on his face. "Henry… this isn't a social call is it my friend?"

Henry shook his head, leaning back in his chair. "I am afraid not Alain. I need to finish my will. Annabelle is still a child but the _Populaire_ is her home. The performers are her family, I need to bring Juliette in as well. I would like her to be Rain's guardian until she is either, one and twenty or married. The _Populaire_ will be held in trust for her as well until either of those are met. I need you to help me look for a manager as well." He said, coughing once more.

Alain nodded his head, pulling papers from his case. "I somehow knew you would want your will redone. Read over what you already have, add in what else you wish to say. I'll go pull Juliette from class. Would you like Annabelle here as well?" he asked already standing and moving towards the door.

Henry thought for a moment. "Yes. I wish Rain to understand what is going to happen to her."

"Henry… she already lost her mother. To lose you as well. She is so young." Said Alain sadly.

Henry looked out the window behind his desk, a deep sigh coming from him. "I know. I have written to Danielle's Uncle in Spain. Hopefully a reply will be here soon. If anything should happen, they would be the ones to contact. When things are settled here, I plan to go out there myself. I do not want Rain to watch more than she has too. And it would be good to be buried alongside Danielle."

Alain nodded, "Add that into the will as well. I know your family has a crept here in Paris. Perhaps a plaque can be placed so Rain has something to morn at?" he said softly, closing the door behind him as he left Henry to rewrite his will. He didn't really know the Opera House on the inside, just the basics. So he wasn't really surprised when he became lost in the maze like hallways of the backstage. Hearing voices he followed them, eyes going wide watching his best friend's ten year old daughter waltz around the back room in the arms of an older boy in a cape and mask.

Rain giggled and tripped once more. _Le Fantôme_ chuckled before holding up one finger then pointing to his feet. He took her hands and helped her stand on the toes of his shoes. Placing one hand behind her shoulders and taking her other hand in his he once more began to dance. Rain smiled, "This is much easier than you having to catch me each time."

"I do not mind, _mon petite ange._ You are very light for one so old." He teased her. "Are you perhaps a bird?"

Rain giggled once more, smiling up at him, the purple in her eyes over shadowing the blue. Erik grinned, he liked watching her eyes change colors, it was almost the only way he knew what she was feeling. She was a quiet girl, she stayed in the shadows and watched. She was almost as much of a phantom as he was. He would watch during practice and then the rehearsals she was allowed to be in, you could never see what she felt. She was happy, he knew that. But only with him or perhaps _Madame_ Giry did she truly smile.

Rain felt a blush grace her cheeks as she watched her _Le Fantôme's_ blue green eyes turn sea-green in happiness. She knew when he was really happy his eyes would change to the sea-green. When he was sad, they would turn stormy blue and when he was truly mad, bright green. Though she had only seen that once. And it had not ended well for the street rat who had cornered her in the alley way next to the _Populaire_. The girls she had been with were younger and had gotten away when the thug had grabbed Rain and dragged her to the alley. Erik had heard the commotion because he had been waiting for her to return from the market like he always did. The street rat, wouldn't harm another since he was floating somewhere in the River Sine.

Erik suddenly stopped dancing, picking Rain up and putting her behind him out of sight and harm's way. "Come out _Monsuire_. Spying is not polite." Erik hissed out. His _ange_ had already been hurt too many times in her short life, he wouldn't let her hurt anymore if he could help it.

Rain curled her fingers into Erik's cape, peeking around his side to see who was watching them. No one came back this way, it was the one place she knew meeting Erik wouldn't cause trouble. She frowned seeing her "uncle" Alain come out of the shadows. "Uncle Alain?"

Erik grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew Rain wouldn't move from behind him even if she did know the person unless he said too. It was something she began doing on her own anytime they were alone. Which was more often than not. "Is there a reason the owners lawyer is sneaking around the back rooms?"

Alain blinked, seeing Rain so happy was a shock. Seeing her hiding behind the masked man even more so. " _Monsuire_ de Barbarac asked me to come. He has a few last minute details he needed placed in his will. I was looking for _Mlle_ Annabelle and _Madame_ Juliette when I got lost. I do not usually travel the back of the Opera." He said looking from Rain to the masked man.

Erik grunted, looking down at Rain from the corner of his eye. " _Mon Ange?_ "

"It is alright. I'll take Uncle Alain to _Madame_ Giry. Then visit Papa in the office." She said putting her hand in his and squeezing. She knew he would hide behind the walls of the office so he would know what was going on. After the attack when she was eight he was almost glued to her side. She didn't mind, she had a child crush on the older boy. Rain moved around Erik's side, moving to stand in front of her Uncle. "If you come with me _monsiure_ , we can collect _Madame_ Giry and return to Papa. It is a rest day, and _Madame_ has been with her new charge."

Erik watched them walk away, he knew of the girl Rain spoke up. A tiny thing, she spent a great deal of time in the ballet dormitories crying into her pillow. He was a little surprised she didn't drown in her sleep for the amount of tears she shed. Rain didn't even cry that much when Danielle passed away. She was younger than this girl but she knew her mother. Shaking his head he followed the hallway, slipping behind a fake wall to make his way behind the scenes to the manager's office. If Henry had called his lawyer, Henry was preparing to pass away. What would happen to Rain? The _Populaire_? Him?

 **Translated:**

Mister = monsieur

The Phantom = _Le Fantôme_

my little angel = mon petite ange

Mrs. = madame

Ms. = Mlle

My Angel = mon ange


	3. A Phantom of the Opera Tale-Meeting Erik

**Chapter 3 ~**

Rain led Alain through the back hallways of the _Populaire_ like a pro. Coming to the door of the ballet dormitories Rain knocked before entering in case any of the girls were indecent. " _Madame_ Giry? _Monsieur_ Alain is here at Papa's request and is needing your presence in his office." Rain spoke softly so as not to disturb the girl on the bed that _Madame_ Giry was tending to. _Madame_ Giry looked up from the dark haired child she was speaking to and tried to smile at the girl she had come to think of as her own. Had Danielle not passed away when the girl was nothing more than a babe she may not have such tender feelings for her. "I will be along in just a moment _Mademoiselle_ de Barbarac."

Rain nodded her head and backed out of the room. She wouldn't say anything bad about the new girl who had come to live in the _Populaire_ in the recent months due to her Papa's passing but all the girl did was cry. Even _le Fantôme_ said it was nonsense to cry that much. She had to smile at the thought of her _Fantôme_ and knew that he was following her to Papa's office.

Alain followed Rain back down the long hallways, he laid his hand on her shoulder stopping her for a moment, "Rain, who is that girl?"

Rain stopped to look at her uncle, "Her name is Christine Dae. Her Papa just passed away and he was friends with _Madame_ Giry's late husband so as a favor to him she became the girl's guardian. And here she is to live and work. She is the newest ballet rat." Rain sighed and looked back the way they had come before looking to the rafters. "Though no one has seen her do any dancing or even come out of the dorms at all."

Alain looked up at the rafters wondering what she was looking for and if the young man he had seen her with was somehow up there watching them. "Rain? The boy you were with when I found you. Who is he?" Henry would like to know of anyone who had intentions toward his heir.

Rain got a faraway look on her face before she blinked and looked at her uncle, her eyes coming back to focus completely on him. "A wonderful friend Uncle. And perhaps.. one day, when I am older, if he'll have me. Something more." She turned and once more led the way to the busier areas of the _Populaire_ , leaving a blushing and slightly stunned _Le Fantôme_ in the rafters to hurry after the retreating duo.

 _Madame_ Giry hurried from the dorms to Alain's office, knocking to let those inside know she was there she opened the door and entered. She nodded her head and took the empty place next to Rain on the small two seater sofa next to the desk. Alain stood by the desk next to Henry who was sitting behind the large oak desk in his chair. Juliette looked at Henry and noticed how pale and ill he looked. How had she not noticed before? She looked down at the girl next to her and knew that Rain would soon lose another parent.

Henry sighed, the only other presence was the Ghost but he knew that presence wouldn't actually show himself. "Now if we are all here.. " he trailed off hopping to get some sort of sign that the Ghost was here when a loud thump from overhead was head. "I'll take that as yes?" he chuckled.

Alain looked around, "Is there someone I don't know about?"

Henry smiled, "A silent partner that has been here since about the time _mon chaton_ was born. He helps keep things in line and protects the people of the _Populaire._ And hopefully he will continue to help protect everyone once I am gone." Henry sat forward and pulled the papers that were on his desk towards him. "Now, I have had Alain rework my Will. I am ill and I shall be leaving to go to Spain. It is where Danielle is buried and where I wish to live out the remainder of my days."

Juliette stood up from the sofa, "Henry, you can not mean to leave Rain behind? Who will care for her? What about the _Populaire?_ Its people?" This was the only real home she and her daughter knew, while her late husband did have a home in the city, the _Populiare_ was were Juliette had chosen to stay and raise Meg. It was where she lived and worked. And if _Madame_ Rottenmyer ever left, the job would be hers. Juliette looked at Henry and then Alain, tears coming to her eyes.

Henry held out his hands, "Calm yourself Jules. The _Populaire_ and its people will be safe. All will be held safely until Rain is of age or marries. It is all right here in my Will. I want you, Juliette to be her guardian along with our resident Ghost, provided he agrees to that?"

A rather loud thump was heard in the walls and Rain stood from the sofa to come stand by her Papa. For all his grace there were still things that caught him off guard. She smiled as a slight scraping sound was heard and then a figure in black emerged from the wall.

Henry stood up and offered his hand, "Our resident Opera Ghost, I have wondered if I would get the chance to meet you."

Erik wasn't sure what to think. Only Juliette and Danielle had ever really spoken to him and then Rain had become his only real friend. Now here was this male holding out his hand like he was an equal? Was this a trick? " _Monsieur_ how is it you know of me?"

Henry sat back down, a small sad smile on his face. "My wife.. Dani. She spoke rather fondly of the boy her and Jules freed from the cage of the gyspy circus and brought here to hide. Though I am not sure if they gave you freedom or another cage _Monsieur Fantôme._ But if you will allow me, I'd like to change that."

Within the folds of the hood Erik wore he watched Henry's face, he knew from observing the man that he was fair in all his dealings and he could be trusted. But could _he_ trust him. He looked at Rain, he already protected her, to be able to protect her legally would be an added bonus. "What is your idea _Monsieur?"_

Henry motioned to the chair in front of his desk, "Please, will you sit? Jules, please lock the doors. I rather not have anyone disturb us for this. Anything said will only be known by us."

Juliette quickly moved to lock the doors and came back to sit on the sofa. Rain smiled and moved to stand next to Erik, knowing he needed the support. Erik looked down at the teenager, his face softening under the hood of the cloak. " _Mon petit ange."_ He whispered to her. Sighing he sat down, taking her hand in his and playing with her fingers as if he were playing the keys of the organ in the bowels of the _Populaire._

Rain smiled and leaned over to him, "It will be alright. No one will know and you can go back to being the ghost once more. Scare whoever takes over."

Erik smirked under the hood, he rather liked that. "I've watched over _mon ange_ from day one _Monsieur._ She is the one to name me _Le Fantôme_ and I rather like it."

Henry smiled, watching the two. "I am not blind. I also know that much of the success has been due to your keen eyes and ears. Not to mention you have even changed much of the things that are done around here. And a few of the unsavory members over the years that have left our employ suddenly? Without pay?" he raised an eyebrow at the _Fantôme_ with a smile. "My own daughter was saved a few times if memory serves from a few near misses."

Erik growled, " _Mon Ange_ will not be harmed while I am around to protect her. She has suffered much and will not suffer more." He snorted as Rain gave his hand a squeeze and moved to sit on the arm of the chair. He shifted so she had some room but took solace that she was there and wasn't running from his temper like so many others. Danielle and Juliette both had when his face had been revealed. But not Rain, all she had done was cover it with her hands and bath it with cool water. She was the only one he didn't hide his face from. "As for those that left your employ? Perhaps they just found greener pastures. Though so long as _Mon Ange_ lives here or any innocent the _Populaire_ will not be a den of ill repute."

Henry smiled, "I want you to keep doing what you have been doing. Only you will have my blessing to do so and be part owner. You see, Rain will actually own the _Populaire_ when she turns one and twenty or she marries. Whichever comes first. _Monsieur_ Lefevre will only run the _Populaire,_ he will not own it. And by all rights, he should follow all your instructions _Monsieur Fantôme._ For according to my Will and what Alain and I will go over with him upon his signing the contract it is what he agrees too."

Juliette stood up, moving to stand behind Rain and Erik, "And the people? And Rain herself? Henry you're leaving your daughter to go die."

Henry looked at his daughter, "I know I am dying. I am leaving her alone, same as her mother left her. But I am sick and there isn't a cure." He looked at Juliette, "I'm sorry Jules, what more can I do? I don't want to leave any of you. But I am doing what I can to make sure everyone is cared for."

Rain blinked back tears, "Papa will be able to be with Maman now." She moved from the chair and hugged Juliette around the waist, "You helped Papa try to be happy without Maman, _Madame_ Giry. Thank you for that."

Juliette felt tears fall from her eyes, her arms wrapping around Rains shoulders and her cheek rested against the caramel curls. "We all helped each other _mon petit._ " She whispered as she let go and wiped her eyes. " _Le Fantôme_ and I will be Rain's guardians and he will be in charge of the _Populaire_?"

Henry nodded his head looking over the papers on his desk. "Basically. Alain will have a copy as will both of you." He said looking at Juliette and Erik. "One copy will be kept here in the safe along with all the other papers." Pulling a handkerchief from his suit pocket he began to cough, Alain supported him till the spell was over. Erik held Rain to him while Juliette clutched his shoulder. It was as bad as Henry claimed it was.

Alain looked over at the three, "We just need your signatures to make everything official. I hate to ask but do you have a given name _Fantôme_?"

Erik smiled from the cloak, "I do. Though I never once thought I would even need it."

"So you had a family before my wife and Jules found you?"

"I did." Said Erik as he stood and took the pen dipping it into the ink well. "They did not want me due to the disfigurement I was born with. I had a mind of my own and instead of letting them lock me away I ran away." He signed his name with a flourish, _Erik Destler._ Laying the pen back down he stepped away from the desk, moving behind the chair and resting his black gloved hands on it. Rain stood next to him, fingers curled in his cloak. "I would not bother searching for those that gave me life _Monsieur's._ My lady mother had no use for me upon my birth and my father never saw my face. I had lived a rather adventurous life before _Madame_ Giry and _Madame_ de Barbarac found me at the camp. Even as young as I was."

Alain stared at the caped male, curiosity in his eyes. "How did you know?"

Erik chuckled, rolling his eyes within the hood. "You are a lawyer. And you are most curious about my past and that of _mon petit ange._ While I commend you only wanting the best for the girl I have no desire on her money. I have my own stashed away and give or take some francs I could be just as wealthy as _mon ange_ is. But she is the only one to truly accept me for who I am, what I am. For that alone would I protect her with all that I am. And I get to live here, in peace and freedom? I cannot say no to that."

Henry laughed watching Juliette sign her name to the papers as well, "You do realize you will get paid as well do not _Monsiuer_ Destler?"

Rain blinked not fully sure what her Papa meant. Wasn't it enough that her _Fantôme was_ able to remain in the _Populaire_ safe and sound, able to create and see his work on stage? He was to be paid for his work as well? She looked up at Erik, trying to judge his reaction to this last bit of news.

Erik stared first at Henry then to Alain and then to Juliette before looking down at Rain. His fingers quickly clasped onto her own around his cloak, using her as an anchor to ground him with this bit of news. "Paid?"

Henry nodded, looking over the papers with Alain to make sure everything was in order. "Yes. You will be paid monthly." He looked over the papers for the figure before speaking again. "Twenty thousand francs a month is what Alain and I decided. That is for protecting my daughter, the people and the _Populaire._ And for any work that you do in regards to the productions that are put on."

Erik felt his head spinning, he gripped the back of the chair and ducked his head. He would have done it all for free but the money was a nice bonus. He glanced at the girl beside him, maybe, in a few years, the Gods willing. Though they had never been kind to him before. He looked at Henry, "Thank you _Monsieur._ That is more than enough. If that is all. I shall take my leave and make sure everyone is back within the building and settled."

Rain smiled and let his cloak go. She was safe in her own wing of the _Populaire._ So many of the hands and dancers liked to drink and party with each other that if you were not careful you could be caught in the middle. _Madame_ Rottenmyer had allowed Rain to be manhandle by a few older stage hands after rehearsals once just because she was the owners daughter and had gotten the second led. Had it not been for _Madame_ Giry noticing her absence and _Le Fantôme_ always being on guard, she may have been hurt more than a few bruises and being scared. "Papa.. what about box five? No one usually purchases that box even though it has a wonderful view of the stage. Could you perhaps keep it open for _Le Fantôme_?"

Henry looked up at Alain and then over to the departing man in question. "Would you like to have your own box to be able to watch your productions?"

Erik felt his heart fly out of his chest. To be able to sit in the audience and watch the show, well it was almost a dream. "So long as only Rain is able to sit there as well. No one else."

Rain beamed over at him. His words made her young heart flutter in her chest and she nodded at him. "But if I am in the show?"

Erik chuckled, "You are not always in the shows _mon ange_ and with your Papa soon to be away, you will have to take over even with this new manager coming in to help. Besides for me and _Madame_ Giry. Who else knows this building better?" he bowed to them and moved to take Rain's hand in his own, bending to kiss her knuckles. "Until our next meeting my Rain." He smiled at her blush and moved back to the wall and was gone in a swirl of black cape.

Henry laughed, "You have a very charismatic gentleman there Annabelle."

Alain scribbled a few things onto the paper as added notes but nodded his head. "A future husband perhaps?"

Juliette gasped, pulling Rain to her, "She is only a mere ten and three. Do not marry her in such a hurry and to a man such as _Le Fantôme_!"

Rain looked up at Juliette, her brows drawing together in confusion. "What is wrong with him?"

Juliette looked down at Rain, "He isn't normal child. He is more often mad, being kept in a cage as a child wasn't good for him."

Rain moved from Juliette's hold, "Erik isn't any more mad than you or I _Madame_ Giry. And guardian or not, you have no right to decide who I marry or not. That is only up to me." She looked over to her father, worry in her gaze.

Henry shook his head, "She is right, Rain is to marry for love or not at all. She decides that Juliette, not you, not Alain not her family in Spain or England. I see nothing wrong with Erik and if they decide in the future they love each other that way then I say let them be married." He began to cough again and covered his mouth with the cloth.

Alain looked at Juliette, "There isn't more to be done here. I'll help Henry with what is left. You can return to your newest charge _Madame_. She seemed to need your help."

Juliette looked at Rain who nodded, "I'll help Papa and prepare dinner. _Mademoiselle Daae_ needs you."

Juliette gave a curtsy, unlocked the doors and left. Returning to the dorms and the weeping Christine Daae.

A few weeks later Henry de Barbarac was packed and sent on a train and then by boat to Spain to be with the Messina family. The dryer climate was hopped to prolong his illness but within a few months of his departure word reached the _Populaire_ that their beloved owner had passed away. Rain was the new owner but due to her young age management was handed over to _Monsieur_ Lefevre.

 **Translations:**

my kitten = _mon chaton_

other words are repeat words, mister, miss, mrs. The phantom. Etc.


	4. A Phantom of the Opera Tale- Singing Cow

**Chapter 4 ~**

 _Monsieur_ Lefevre sighed softly as he passed by the stage where rehearsals were going on for the current production of _Fraust._ The newest _Prima Donna_ couldn't carry a tune and refused to listen to anything the _Fantôme_ had to say and _Mademoiselle_ de Barbarac was talked down to like she was nothing more than a worthless stage hand. Lefevre mopped at his forehead with his kerchief and looked up at the rafters as if he could spot the _Fantôme_ himself. He had no idea when he signed the contract to manage the _Populaire_ three years ago that it would be such an experience or so bad for his health.

"Why you 'ittle 'at!" came the high pitched squeal of the Prima Donna.

Lefevre looked to the stage and saw the actual owner herself on stage with the Prima Donna. " _Mademoiselle!"_ he shouted, hoping to stop the _Fantôme_ harming anyone or doing damage to the stage and setting them back again. "What seems to be the matter _La Carlotta?_ " he asked finally standing between the two women. He had to admit, Annabelle Rain de Barbarac was indeed a young woman now. Perhaps more so than the _Prima Donna_ and could have been lead herself had she had the ambition to claim it. She was raised in the _Opera Populaire._

Rain sighed, "I was trying to explain to La Carlotta that the song isn't sang that way and she came in at the wrong place. _Monsieur_ Reyer, please begin again if you will?" she asked, looking at the conductor. As soon as the music began, Rain began to hum the song, fingers moving in time to the notes, as soon as the right note was played she jumped. "That note is the one you begin on." She said lowly as she stared at the _Prima Donna_ with narrowed blue eyes.

La Carlotta mimicked Rain, hands flapping at her sides as she flitted about in a circle. "You are a nobody." She sniffed. "Yous a know a nothing about music." She waved her hand and a female came over and sprayed something into the singer's mouth. She gargled a few times before singing a few bars and clearing her throat. "Now, I's a sing. Go.."

Rain heaved a deep breath of air and clamped her mouth closed as a cream colored parchment floated down from the rafters. The chorus and dance girls let out screams and clung to each other. Rain rolled her eyes and laughed at them. "After all the years you all would think you would be used to the _Fantôme's_ way of speaking with us by now."

A few of the girls giggled, "We are, but it adds to drama _Mademoiselle_ de Barbarac."

The thumping of a cane on the stage had all the girls racing to get back in line. "That is enough, the note _Mademoiselle?"_ asked the woman as she held out her hand.

Rain glared, "I think not. Same as with all his missives, they are not addressed to you _Madame_ Dopplemyer. And you know as well as I do that you have never been the one _Le Fantôme_ goes to."

Dopplemyer narrowed her cold brown eyes at the young girl. "Ah yes, we all know the _Fantôme_ favorites you doesn't he? Why you get away with anything in the _Populaire,_ the darling of the _Opera._ " She spat.

Everyone watched, not everyone knew that Rain was in fact the owner though Dopplemyer knew that she was in fact the former owners daughter. Would the _Fantôme_ step in? It was rumored that Rain was saved many times from things and some of the older girls would swear that they themselves had been protected by a masked figure. But no one could prove anything.

Rain glared, "Watch your tongue Dopplemyer. Lefevre is the manager but he does not own this building. He and everyone has to answer to someone of a higher power and you may just find yourself out of a job."

Dopplemyer laughed, her uneven teeth showing she was laughing so hard. "Oh really? And just who owns us?"

"I DO!" came the bellowing voice that echoed all around them.

Rain smiled, the letter from the _Fantôme_ still in her hand. "I do believe that is the _Fantôme._ "

"I in fact own half the _Opera Populaire_ and with that own your job. If my demands are not met more than just simple prop damage will begin. I suggest you listen to _Mademoiselle_ de Barbarac for she is my voice. Treat her kindly for I will know otherwise." The voice echoed around the theater before fading away.

Everyone looked at Lefevre curiously, "You do not own the building?"

He mopped his forehead again and shook his head, "No one ever asked me before. I just manage things for the time being." He swallowed and looked at Rain.

Rain wasn't sure how much longer Lefevre would last before he either gave the job to another or ran off in the middle of the night. She opened the letter, carefully breaking the red wax skull seal, ' _Members of the Populaire, It has come to my attention that there is some unrest between the Prima Donna and the Populaire's Assistant Mademoisele de Barbarac. I will say this once, de Barbarac will be obeyed. She knows what she is doing and despite her youth lives and breathes the stage. Should her orders not be done fully, I will step in and you will not like what happens. While I usually sit back and let you, Lefevre do what you will, did you have to pick such a cow for our leading lady? She moos more than sings and she thinks she knows it all. Hopefully she improves by opening night otherwise I fear for our very home and how far it shall fall with our resident cow in pasture. As a reminder, Box five should be kept open and who ever cleans it, please, do a better job. Perhaps if the normal maids are too scared of my fangs and claws, mon ange would do the honors? Your most humble servant O.G"_

A few people covered their laughter at the cow part and many watched Rain as she folded the letter and looked out at the seats to see a few of the cleaning crew shaking their heads, "Sorry Mademoiselle, but none of my crew wishes ta clean Box five. Them all be scared of the _Fantôme."_

"We have all been protected by _Le Fantôme_ for the past six years and you all still quake in your shoes?" _Madame_ Giry asked coming up behind Rain, putting a comforting hand along her shoulders.

"No, _Madame,_ we are very grateful to the _Fantôme_ and all the protection he has given to us. We are actually the safest place to work for. And those few that were here before the late _Monsieur_ de Barbarac took over knew just how bad this place was. None of us want it that way again." Said an old lady with a mop from the side of the stage.

"Then why will no one clean his box the way it should be cleaned?" asked Rain softly.

"Because we may respect him, _Mademoiselle_ but that is his territory. Few would step foot on private property." Came another voice.

"You and _Madame_ Giry are the only ones to be on his good side. He listens to you." Came another voice.

"Yes, yes, 'ive the 'at a bucket. Let 'er clean the box. Then she outta the way of my performance." Sing song Calotta as she hummed a few off key notes.

Rain glared at the woman. "I was born in this Opera House, my father owned it but that doesn't mean I can't get dirty like anyone else." She hissed out as she went to the edge of the stage and jumped off. A few screams were heard from the girls before they saw the head of curls moving down the aisle of chairs.

"Annabelle what are you doing?" shouted _Madame_ Giry from the stage, a hand over her heart. If she had felt her heart in her throat she knew Erik had almost fell from his look out seeing that display.

Rain looked back at the stage, "Going to clean Box five like it should be cleaned. And get away from the mooing cow and her crowing rooster." She yelled back pointing at Carlotta and her escort Piangi.

Erik was in the catwalk above the stage watching Rain read his note. He was rather impressed with his bit about the Prima Donna being a cow. But what got him was how everyone was happy with his protection but still scared of him. He sighed, perhaps his _mon ange_ was the only one who would never be scared of him. Hearing Carlotta speak to the actual owner in such a way had him reaching for the lasso he had created in his spare time and he kept on him. Carlotta really couldn't sing and he had to wonder if the Italians were deaf or just glad to be rid of her when he saw Rain walk to the end of the stage and jump. _Fool girl what was she doing!?_ He thought as he felt his heart jump into his throat and his feet lose their footing on the wood plank. If he lost her he would be lost. He felt his breath hiss through his teeth hearing her voice say she would be in box five. Moving quickly, he made for his box and a reprimand of a certain _mon ange_.


	5. A Phantom of the Opera Tale- Talk in Box

**Chapter 5 ~**

Rain moved along the stairs with her cleaning bucket in hand. She was actually happy to be away from the stage and everyone. Three years was a long time to hide her emotions and act like she wasn't the rightful owner of the _Populaire._ It was hard to hold her tongue. She had traveled with Lefevre to Italy to hear Carlotta and had told him not to hire her, but they had needed a singer and she was within their price range. She sighed, that was when she was not long after word reached them of her Papa's passing. They had decided to let everyone believe Lefevre had taken over completely and Rain herself was just another employee. If only they knew. She pulled a key from her skirt pocket and unlocked the door to Box five. Going inside, she lit the candles and put the glass back around them. Flopping into a velvet chair she pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on them. She could see the stage from here but it was hard to see who was in the box even with the candles lit inside.

" _Mon Ange"_ came a soft but scolding voice as a gloved hand came down over her shoulder.

Rain knew who it was and turned her head to look up at the shadow, her eyes adjusting to make out his shape. "Erik." She said softly, a smile playing over her lips.

Erik shook his head, he came here to scold her for jumping off the stage and nearly ending his life but one smile from her had him dropping to his knees at her seat. " _Mon Ange.._ you jumped from the stage." He whispered, putting his face in the space where her legs and the seat where.

Rain blinked and looked down at his bowed head, she shifted, moving so her legs were in the proper place and her hands were in his hair. " _Mon Fantôme?"_

Erik moved so his face was in her lap and his arms were about her waist. "You jumped Rain. The stage is so high and you jumped from it." He whispered out, tears clogging his throat.

Now Rain knew what had him so upset. "I'm so sorry Erik. I didn't think about that. I just wanted to escape that old cow." She said softly, leaning forward to cover his head with her upper body. She could feel him shaking though she knew no tears were coming.

Erik let her comfort him. He sat there for a bit, breathing in her scent and letting her warmth chase the chill that always seemed to be a part of him. "I nearly fell from the catwalk seeing you jump."

Rain giggled softly, she kissed the top of his head the string that kept his mask in place tickling her lips. "My clumsy _Fantôme._ "

Erik lifted his head, his blue-green eyes turning more sea-green as he heard Rain laugh. "I am graceful _mon ange._ Though you do tend to make me trip at times."

"I bring that out in you. We make a good team." She smiled, fingers moving from his hair to trace his mask. "I hate this thing. And it causes your face to flame up."

Erik chuckled softly taking her fingers into his own and kissing the tips, "Then after the lights are out I shall come to your rooms and you can bathe my face."

Rain lifted a brow, "And make sure you eat."

Erik smiled, kissing her fingers again, "And make sure I eat. _Madame_ Giry and young Meg will be there no doubt?" he asked standing and pulling her to her feet before trading places with her. He took her seat and pulled her down to sit on his lap.

Rain curled up on his lap, her head on his shoulder, nose buried in the crook of his neck. "Only _Madame_ Giry. She moved into the apartments after Papa left us. Meg sleeps in the dorms with the ballerinas. Her and Christina have become rather good friends."

Erik nodded, the young Christina had a rather pleasant voice though she needed work. He kissed Rain's forehead, "And you _mon ange,_ how are you?"

"I have no friends." She said softly.

Erik let his breath out in a rush, no friends? Was he not her friend? "No friends?" he asked sadly.

"I have you, but you are more than a mere friend… though I believe I have over stepped." She said ducking her head further into his neck.

Erik wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight to him. " _Non,_ soon _mon ange,_ a few more years and it won't be just friends. _Oui?"_

Rain lifted her head, "Do you mean that?"

Erik looked at her, sea-green eyes meeting with violet, "I do. Provided you would accept it."

Rain smiled and kissed him for the first time in either of their memories. "I do."

Erik laughed, lightly kissing her back. "Then in a few more years I shall offer for you _Mademoiselle_ Annabelle de Barbarac and we can officially own the _Palais Garnier_."

Rain giggled, retuning to resting against him. They spent much of their time hiding away from those who worked in the _Populaire_ sitting together or dancing or just being. Over the years they had become so comfortable with each other that being curled together wasn't uncommon and more often than not one or the other would find themselves in the others home. She turned to look at the stage, "She really does sound like a cow."

Erik nodded, "Christine could sing better."

Rain sighed, "Why not teach her?"

Erik sputtered. "Teach her? That child?"

Rain looked at him, "You taught me. And I am a child."

Erik narrowed his eyes, "You are more adult than many of those on that stage Annabelle. Even as nothing more than a babe you had more grace than someone who has trained all their lives."

Rain cupped his face in her palm, "I am glad you loved me even then Erik but we need a Prima Donna and if Christine has talent why not?"

Erik turned his head and kissed her palm, "Why not I make you Prima Donna?"

"Me?"

Erik laughed, "Yes, I can make you Prima Donna and my wife and we can own the _Populaire_ all at the same time. Your parents did it. Why can't we?"

"Is that what you want?" she asked eyes wide as she watched his face glow with happiness.

Erik looked at her, "Rain, you make me happy. So long as you're in my life I am complete."

Rain smiled, "But knowing it's your wife on stage, performing what _you_ wrote would make it even better."

Erik ducked his head, "You know me."

Rain giggled, "I've paid attention to _mon Fantôme_ after all." She kissed his cheek.

Erik turned his face and captured her lips in his own. "I've spent more time with you than I have ever spent with anyone."

"Even my mother and _Madame_ Giry?"

"Even them _mon ange._ They freed me but never truly accepted me. It took a mere tot to melt my heart." He stood up, placing her on her feet. "I have business to attend to if this production is to go smoothly and you must clean my box for the performance." He kissed her forehead and disappeared into the shadows.

Rain knew there was a passage in one of the walls but she never bothered to look for it and she never would. She smiled and hummed one of the songs from the production as she began to clean the seats. She was happy, she would be married to Erik like she had dreamed of since she was little. She would be the rightful owner of her home once again, well everyone would know she was the owner and she would be on stage. She loved Erik and didn't think anything could stop her happiness.

Outside the doors of Box five stood _Madame_ Dopplemyer, she had heard most of what Rain and Erik had said. At least the last part about owning the _Populaire_ and Rain becoming the _Prima Donna._ Dopplemyer wouldn't let that happen. If Rain owned the _Populaire_ she would fire Dopplemyer in a heartbeat. Not to mention she would no longer be able to influence who got in as performers. She tapped her nails along the crystal of her cane. It was time to put little _Mademoiselle_ de Barbarac in her place. For good.

 **Translations:**

Oui = yes

Non = no


	6. A Phantom of the Opera Tale-Weak Wills

**Chapter 6 ~**

 _Faust_ went smoothly though the productions after that seemed to drop in sales. Paris elite still came to flaunt their wealth but that was the only reason they still came to the _Palais Garnier._ La Carlotta sang to high pitched and was hard to fully understand what she was saying but because everyone gave her what she wanted she remained the _Prima Donna._ Months went by with both _Le Fantôme,_ Rain, _Madame_ Giry and sometimes even Meg doing things to speed up the work of the Opera Ghost but to no avail.

Lefevre's health was getting worse and more and more people turned to him for results. It was during one of these times that _Madame_ Dopplemyer caught him in his office. _"Monsieur_ Lefevre might I have a moment of your time?"

Lefevre put his kerchief away and waved the dance mistress inside. "What can I help you with _Madame?"_

Dopplemyer came in and sat down, her fingers curling over the crystal on top of her cane. "It is about the young de Barbarac girl. She is an upstart and doesn't really fit in with the other elite members you have here."

Lefevre swallowed, he couldn't remove the girl Dopplemyer spoke of. She owned the building and everything in it. Not that anyone really knew that. "de Barbarac?"

Dopplemyer smiled, "Yes, there really isn't a place for her and she has her hands in everything. Before you know it she'll be taking over your position."

Lefevre tried to smile but it fell flat. " _Madame_ I wish I could remove her but there are circumstances to her being here." He stammered, beginning to fiddle with whatever he could reach on his desk.

Dopplemyer raised an eyebrow, "And those are?"

"None of your business."

Both Lefevre and Dopplemyer looked as _Madame_ Giry entered the office from the de Barbarac living quarters. " _Mademoiselle_ de Barbarac remains here and that is finale. _Monsieur_ Lefevre has no power over her. Try something else Dopplemyer." Giry said glaring at the older woman.

Dopplemyer stood slowly and smiled, "I was being nice and having her removed. But since this failed it seems there are others methods." She nodded her head. "Good day to you both." The door clicked shut behind her.

Giry looked at Lefevre, "Your weak you know that?"

Lefevre nodded, "I know. I didn't sign on to watch over ghosts and pampered singers."

"You hired the woman. Even after Rain said not too."

"How did I know the child had such a wonderful ear for music?" replied Lefevre.

Giry shook her head. "This place is falling apart and it's your fault. It is on your head if _Le Fantôme_ gets worse."

"Can't he be controlled?" Lefevre cried as he half rose from his chair to clutch at Juliette's arm.

"Controlled? He isn't a beast that you can beat into submission. He is a human being and does as he sees fit. This is his home and he does what he needs to so it is protected. Wasn't everything explained to you when you agreed to be the manager for _Mademoiselle_ de Barbarac? Or was the idea of being a wealthy business man too much for you?"

Lefevre hung his head and dropped back into the chair. Juilette sneered at him, "You had no desire to run this place for Rain. You just want the wealth." She grab her skirts and moved towards to the door. " _Le Fantôme_ can take you then." She hissed as she swept out the door, leaving a broken manager behind her.


	7. A Phantom of the Opera Tale-Who is Clara

**Chapter 7 ~**

It was during the spring rehearsal of _Sleeping Beauty_ that Dopplemyer decided to put her plan into action. She had already made sure to get her own people hired as stage hands and _La Carlotta_ was firmly in place as the lead. She smirked, all that was left to was get Rain away from the dance line and off into the wings of the _Populaire._

Dopplemyer tapped her cane on the stage in time to the music as the ballerinas began to go through the routine. It wasn't long before Rain and Lefevre arrived to check things over. She had made sure to mix up the numbers on how many girls she had for the current rehearsal so she could have Rain go collect the missing child. Things were slowly falling into place. Dopplemyer scanned her girls, her cane banging the ground the halt the routine. "Where is Clara? She was to be in this scene?"

The other girls all looked at each other, confusion written on their faces. No one had heard of a Clara and everyone knew everyone in the dorms. Dopplemyer sighed with frustration, "She is new. It is no wonder no one knows her. We just hired her." She turned to Rain with a pleading look. " _Mademoislle_ could you perhaps see if you could find her? She may have gotten turned around between here and the dorms."

 _Madame_ Giry was helping the younger girls learn their basic steps when she heard Dopplemyer ask Rain to search for the missing girl. She shook her head, not remembering any Clara that had been hired. She glanced to the catwalk wondering if _Le Fantôme_ was there and hearing all that was going on. Perhaps he knew something. She sighed and went back to helping the younger girls.

Rain scanned the stage area and then looked at Lefevre but knew he wouldn't be of any help. "I'll see what I can do." She said softly, turning to go to the dorms. She passed by Christine and Meg on the way and smiled at them.

"Annabelle!" gushed Meg, hugging the older girl.

Rain smiled softly, hugging the red head back. They were raised almost as sisters. She looked at the dark haired girl who only stared back at her. "Christine."

Christine just nodded her head, her dark eyes almost cold looking in her pale face. Meg stepped back and took Christine's hand, "Don't be like that Christine. You know Annabelle."

"Do not worry Meg. Are you two coming from the dorms?"

Christine looked scared and dropped her head. Meg shook hers. "No, I found Christine coming from the chapel. Why?"

Rain eyed the girl then looked at Meg, "Dopplemyer is looking for a girl named Clara but no one seems to have heard of her."

"Clara? There isn't anyone named Clara with us." Said Meg, turning and pulling Christine back the way they had come.

Rain smiled, leave it to Meg to help in the search and drag her friend along. "Meg, you two don't have to help."

Meg smiled, "Nonsense. We have nothing better to do."

Christine sighed, looking towards the chapel with longing. Rain shook her head. "If you rather return to your lessons then go ahead. But he won't be there." Said Rain as she pushed aside some old props to look down a passage that wasn't used.

Christine felt her eyes go wide as saucers. "I-I- I have no idea what you mean." She stuttered out.

Rain rolled her eyes turning to look back at the girl, "You take lessons from a mysterious voice in the chapel do you not? At the same time every day? And he told you to keep it a secret."

Christine narrowed her lips and crossed her arms. Rain smirked, "I told him to teach you child. Don't get uppity with me."

Christine glared at Rain, "He won't leave me."

Rain just smiled.

"Why are you smiling like that? My Angle of Music loves me." The girl began to raise her voice.

Rain blinked, was this girl wanting love from someone so much she thought a few voice lessons meant someone loved her? "Angel of Music?"

"He won't give me a name. Papa said he would send me an Angel of Music to guide me. And he did. The Angel loves me and won't ever leave me."

"Did the Angel tell you this Christine?" asked Meg softly, putting her hand on Christine shoulder.

Christine pushed Meg's hand off her shoulder. "He only tells me what notes to sing or what to do better. He won't actually talk to me. But I know he does." She was crying now.

Rain looked to the rafters but didn't see anything. She wondered where Erik was and if he knew what Christine thought of the voice lessons. She took a deep breath, "They are voice lesson Christine. Not odes of love."

"You don't know him. You don't know what he means when he sings. When we sing!" she was openly crying and turned to run from them.

Meg looked at Rain with confusion. " _Le Fantôme_ is helping her?"

Rain nodded, turning to move down another hallway that perhaps the missing "Clara" had used instead. "I asked him too. We need a lead singer and Christine has a good voice."

Meg huffed out a breath, "But not a very good attitude."

Rain smiled, "I didn't realize that when I asked him to teach her." She pushed aside an old curtain and let out a scream as a pair of hands grabbed her, snatching her from the ground.

"Gotcha!"

Meg stood with wide eyes as Rain was grabbed, it took her a moment to realize that another male was coming for her but she kicked him and ran. Rain stared with wide eyes at the man, for the first time Erik wasn't here right away and she wouldn't escape with only nightmares.


	8. A Phantom of the Opera Tale- Rain is Mis

**Chapter 8 ~**

There were two men dressed as stage hands. Rain fought them, biting them when they covered her mouth, kicking them when they got too close to her feet. Clawing with her nails when they tried to grab her. But in the end they managed to hit her and knock her out. When she woke up she was hanging on the wall with her arms above her head and her feet encased in a wooden block. She felt tears gather in her eyes. Who would do this to her? And why? Better yet where was she?

"Little Bird is awake. Good dreams Birdie?" asked a voice close to her ear as her head was jerked backwards.

"What do you want?" she whispered.

"Us? We wants nothing. We's just have ta hold yous for the Missus." Laughed the voice.

A match was lit and a candle flickered to life on the table. A few more candles were lit and Rain could make out the storage rooms of the _Populaire._ "You kept me in the _Populaire?"_

"Couldn't take yous outside. People would notice." Said the second voice.

Rain blinked, these two were dumb. Either they had no idea that they were that close to the _Fantôme's_ personal lair or they didn't believe in the _Fantôme._ Either way they were still dumb. Oh Erik were are you? Wondered Rain as she watched one of the men lay a hammer on the table with a chuckle.

Meg got lost a few times trying to get away from the ones who took Rain. She didn't make it a habit of exploring the unused areas of the _Populaire_ like Rain did. But then when you have _Le Fantôme_ as your tour guide you learn all the tricks. Finally finding the stage she broke through, her face tear streaked and dirty she jumped at her mother and cried. "They took Rain _Maman._ They took her."

Dopplemyer smirked but quickly made her face look concerned. "Someone took the girl? Are you sure? Perhaps she is just being lazy?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered around _Madame Giry_ and Meg. Juliette looked at her daughter, "Meg tell me everything."

Meg hiccupped and nodded, "Christine and I were helping Rain look for Clara. But _Maman_ there isn't a Clara."

Juliette nodded, smoothing the hair from Meg's cheeks, "I know _mon petit._ Go on."

Meg swallowed, "Christine ran off and Rain and I went down a hallway that we thought Clara may have taken since she is new. Rain moved a curtain and this man grabbed her. Another man tried to grab me but I kicked him and ran. I don't know where they took her _Maman._ I am terrible friend." She cried again, putting her face in her mother's dress.

Juliette held Meg close, "No, Rain was sent on a fool's errand. There is no Clara and we all know it." she looked at Dopplemyer and then Lefevre.

Dopplemyer lifted a shoulder, "She was on my list of dancers. I can only go by what I am told."

"If I had any power…"

"And you don't. So your threat means nothing." Said Dopplemyer.

Lefevre raised his voice, "I want everyone to search this building until Annabelle de Barbarac is found! One of you go get the police! That girl is to be found."

Juiliette narrowed her eyes at Dopplemyer, "I may not have any power Dopplemyer but I know who does and your time is coming. Just hope you know what you getting yourself into when you face his wrath." She pulled Meg back the way she had seen her daughter emerge from.

Dopplemyer smirked, "I'll be in power and that is all that matters." She laughed softly, moving to the doorways that led to the storage rooms in the lower chambers. She had a guest to visit.


	9. How to Break?

**Chapter 9 ~**

Dopplemyer entered the lower storage chamber, she had a few hours or even more with Annabelle before anyone would even remember the lower chambers. Seeing Annabelle de Barbarac hanging from the wall gave her great joy. "Well, well, what do we have here?" she asked, moving into the candle light to look at Rain better.

Rain blinked her eyes open, she wasn't sure how long she had been hanging here but the men hadn't left her alone. They took some pleasure in slapping her and when she wouldn't say anything they hit harder. Her vision was a tad blurry because of it and the candle light wasn't helping. "Dopplemyer." She hissed out.

"I suppose my boys didn't slap you hard enough princess. Perhaps something rougher? More lasting?" she asked picking up a small pin knife. "A few scars won't have you looking so perfect any longer."

"Why are you doing this?" Rain asked. "I haven't done anything to you."

"Done anything to me?" Dopplemyer tossed the pin knife unto the table and sat on the chair, fingers curling around the hammer Thing One had placed there when Rain first woke up. "With you gone I'll be able to run the _Populaire_ as I see fit. The Opera Ghost be damned. He is just a man and like all men they fall for a pretty face. Just have to find the right face and then the Ghost is gone. You are just a step in my plan for getting what I want."

"You want to own the _Populaire?"_

"I do. But I can't do that if you marry that fool boy of yours. But if you are gone… " Dopplemyer stood up, the hammer clutched in her hands.

Rain's eyes opened wide, "What are you doing?"

"If you can't dance then you cannot be _Prima Donna._ I cannot do much for your voice without killing you and while my hate does run that deep, I won't have blood on my hands. But crippled?" she laughed, the sound echoing off the stone walls in a morbid fashion.

Rain felt tears come to her eyes, knowing what the wooden block on her feet meant now. She clenched her eyes shut and Dopplemyer was able to do what the males couldn't get Rain to do with all their slaps and punches. Rain screamed. The sound echoing off the stones and going up towards the higher levels until it sounded as if a wail of someone dying.

Everyone stopped in their search to listen to the ghostly screams. Erik had just returned from a trip to the market when Juliette found him. She pulled him into a secret tunnel and latched the door from the inside, "Erik… Rain has been kidnapped."

Erik blinked from beneath the half white mask he wore. "Please _Madame_ repeat yourself."

Juliette twisted her hands together when they heard the sounds of the screams in the passage. They both looked at each other, knowing who's screams they were. Erik felt his blood boil, "That was Rain. They have her in the lower chambers. Go, tell the others they must go the old storage rooms to search."

He was already pulling the nearly invisible rope from inside his cloak before Juliette was able to get the door open. "Be careful Erik."

"They have _mon ange_ I am not the one who must be careful now."

Juliette saw the fire burning behind his eyes, she prayed for Heaven to have mercy on anyone who crossed _Le Fantôme 's_ path before he got to Rain. She left the hallway and hurried to find the others, alerting them to go to the lower storage chambers to search. They would have a better chance of finding Rain there. That was where the screams had come from.

Erik was able to get to the lower chambers faster than the others by use of the hidden passages. Not to mention he followed the sound of Rains cries through the flow of air. Sound traveled differently down here and he knew all the ways. If only he hadn't had gone out after that stupid voice lesson with the chit. His _mon ange_ would be safe and tucked next to him by now. Seeing light up ahead where there should be none he slowed his pace and kept to the shadows, moving around the extra props and costumes to get a better view of what was going on. Seeing Rain hanging from the wall had him seeing red, but when Dopplemyer dropped the hammer he knew what had made Rain cry out the way she had done. He fingered his lasso, wondering if it was only her or if there were others near that he would need to get rid of as well.

Dopplemyer smirked, "Now you are broken, and perhaps your voice won't work as well after those screams either."

One of the men hurried from the far side of the room to pick up the hammer and take it back to where he got it from. "Whats we to do with her Missus'?"

Dopplemyer eyed the slimy male, "You and your partner may keep her down here for the day. Do what you wish with her now. She has nothing left in her. My job is done." She fixed herself back up and began to leave. "When your partner returns let him have some fun too."

Erik wasn't having any of this, when the first male left with the hammer, Erik had too. With a quick flick of his wrist, the male was caught in a snare and hung up. His eyes bulging from their sockets. Dopplemyer ran right into him when she walked out of the room. She let out an ear piercing scream that alerted the rest of the searchers to move down another level.

Turning Dopplemyer moved back into the room, only to trip over the other male as he lay on the floor. Face turning blue from having his throat snag in some rope as well. "Who is here?!" she shouted, spinning in a circle.

Erik projected his voice, making it echo more so than needed. "You insisted you were better than anyone here. That _I, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra_ did not exist and took the one thing I value most in this world. You took _mon ange_ from me and damaged her. Then you would let others abuse her? No, you have poisoned this building for far too long. Now it is your turn to be punished. Meet your maker _Madame._ "

All Dopplemyer saw was a black cape coming for her and a white half mask with glowing green eyes that seemed to burn with Hells own fire. She screamed as if she were being burned alive.

Rain woke up halfway to someone carrying her. "Erik?" she croaked out.

"Shhh _mon petit ange_ I have you now. It will be alright." He whispered to her, tightening his hold on her as he walked. He could hear footsteps coming towards them and lanterns.

"I have her. She is safe." He shouted.

Juliette was the first to greet them, staring at him strangely she shook her head, " _Monsieur Destler,_ I am glad to see you again though not like this."

Erik smiled at Juliette's quick thinking, "And I you _Madame_ Giry. I had just arrived when I heard everyone was searching for _Mademoiselle_ de Barbarac. I just had to help in any way I could. When I heard all the screams I followed the sound, I am not sure what happened before I got there but it's pretty gruesome."

Rain listened silently, she knew Erik was the one to remove Dopplemyer and the two men from this Earth but why was he acting like a normal person? And how was he hiding his face? If only she could see properly and she wasn't so tired.

"We'll tend to the mess _Monsieur."_ Said a voice near Rain, then footsteps as they vanished behind them.

"Come along, we must get her back to the apartments and cleaned up." Juliette let out a small gasp as the lantern caught Rain's feet as Erik carried her past.

Erik only shook his head, "Not here _Madame._ But it is best we call a physician."

"I-I-I'll send Meg at once." Juliette stammered as she hurried on ahead of the duo.

Once alone Rain ducked her head, fingers curling into the lapels of Erik's suit. "You won't marry a cripple."

Erik stopped walking and looked down at her bent head, " _Mon ange_ I'd marry you no matter what. So long as you would have this monster I hide inside."

Rain lifted her head, fingers going to his face. She was surprised to find a mask did cover his face but it was a full face mask not his half _Fantôme_ one. "You are my monster if you are one Erik. Though I only see Erik the artist, Erik the man. Erik the one I love."

Erik felt tears come to his eyes, if he ever lost her he would be lost. "I would go mad without you Rain. You know that right?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Let's hope you won't ever lose me Erik. I love you my _Fantôme."_

"And I love you _mon ange._ Now, let us get you above and cared for. I do not care if you never dance again, so long as you can be by my side."

"It is where I always want to be." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder, letting her eyes drift shut to his fluid walk as he carried back to the surface and the rooms she grew up in.


	10. It all came Down

**Chapter 10 ~**

The entire _Popoulaire_ was in a hushed state for the following weeks after the abduction and rescue of one of their own. During the time it was made known that Annabelle Rain de Barbarac was in fact the actual owner of the Opera House and Lefevre was just the manager until Rain herself either married or reached legal age as per her late father's will. Rottenmyer herself had wanted the building and all that came with it and tried to remove Rain from the picture. And it looked like she had succeed in her attempt.

Erik was beside himself with agony over Rain's pain. The men had beat her enough to make her unconscious as well as Rottenmyer crushing her feet and ankles almost beyond repair. The physician wasn't sure if she would ever be able to walk again but he knew she would never dance as a ballerina. Rain had turned away from everything at that news and wouldn't even look at Erik. While it really wasn't a grand dream of either of theirs, they both had wanted it. Her voice as well was damaged from the screams, just as Rottenmyer predicted. Oh she could speak just as sweetly as she used too. But the notes she could hit before were gone. Her spirit was dying along with the rest of her as she continued to lay in her bed ignoring the world.

Juliette lightly touched his arm, "Perhaps she should be sent to Spain? She has family there on her mother's side."

"Leave me.. us?" Erik was shocked. Without Rain he was nothing more than the ghost everyone said he was. He looked at the door where his _mon ange_ slept, perhaps being away she could find the strength to get up again? He felt his heart break the last few pieces as he moved from Juliette's side and entered Rain's room.

The room was dimly lit, Rain's eyesight still wasn't up to par after the head bashing the two had given her. She heard the door ghost open and knew it was Erik. " _Mon Fantôme._ " She said with a smile as she struggled she push herself into a sitting position.

Erik quickly moved to her side, supporting her while moving the pillows behind her back. This was the most active she had been in weeks. Maybe she would be alright. He carefully sat on her bed and took her hand, "How do you feel _Mon Ange_?"

Rain shook her head, "The same as before. Broken."

Erik knew that her sitting up was for his benefit and that he had to let her go. He looked back towards the door. "Annabelle.. _Madenoiselle_ de Barabarac I do believe it would be in your best interest to go to Spain to be with your mother's family." He said placing her hand on her lap.

Rain blinked at him. "Light the candles. You don't really mean to send me away do you Erik?" Him saying her given name and calling her mademoiselle should have been the clues that he meant it. But she had to see his face. His eyes gave him away if anyone cared to look.

Erik stood up and light the candles, he never could tell her no. Once the room was lit he stood next to the bed, stiff as a board and equally as cold. " _Madame_ Giry has taken the liberty of writing them. I had nothing to do with it but as both your guardians and in light of what has happened I believe a leave is best." He clasped his hands behind his back and stared straight ahead.

Rain stared up at him, his eyes were cold, flat. Neither bright green in anger or storm blue in sadness. Just flat blue green showing no emotion at all. She felt tears come to her eyes as she looked down at the blanket covering her legs. "If that is what you both think is best _Monsieur_ Destler. I am currently unable to care for myself as you can see."

Erik felt the pieces of his heart turn to dust at her words. He knew what her feet looked like under the blankets. They were in plaster casts to try to help the bones knit back together but the physician wasn't sure if they would. It was a guessing game and Rain was hopeless and she was the one that always gave him hope. He shut himself off completely. "You will be well cared for with them I am sure. And the _Populaire_ will be cared for as well. I will bid you _au revoir_ now." He turned from her because he wouldn't be able to stay much longer and not beg her forgiveness.

Rain felt the tears fall from her eyes, she turned to watch him leave the room. She raised her hand as if to call him back, fingers curling into a fist as he opened the door. " _Je te aime_ Erik, _mon Fantôme, au revoir,_ for now." She dropped to the pillows as the door closed with a soft click as the tears came in rivers. She cried for everything that had happened in her life with that door closing and Erik walking out of her life. Maybe for good.

Erik pressed his head against the wood of the closed door, " _Je te aime mon ange_ forever. _"_ He whispered though he knew she couldn't hear him. He turned and saw Juliette standing there with tears on her cheeks. "It is done. Send her to Spain." He said walking around her.

"What will you do Erik?" Juliette asked, wiping her face.

"What I should have done from the start." He said, pulling a white half mask from his pocket and placing it on his face, "Be _Le Fantôme._ " And he was gone from the apartments just like that.

Juliette knew that over the years Erik lived in the Opera House he had made modifications to the building. He was a brilliant man in all aspects and could fool you if you weren't careful. Henry and Danielle allowed him free rein and while Juliette wouldn't have she didn't try to talk Danielle out of it. Danielle was more of a free spirit than Juliette ever was and Rain inherited it from her mother. To see it snuffed out broke Juliette's heart. But to see Erik become less of a man hurt her too. What would happen to Erik now without Rain to light his way? She turned and entered Rain's room, dropping to the bed to hold the trembling girl in her arms. Juliette looked up at the ceiling, praying to whatever God was there to protect the people she called family and mend them.

A few weeks later, Alain Bay arrived at the _Populaire_ to escort Annabelle to Spain. She was in a chair with wheels that appeared one day outside the manager's office. No one knew where it came from or who made it but it helped Rain get around though she never smiled. Juliette and Rain knew who made the chair and why though neither said a word.

Juliette was given the job of dance mistress and was in charge of the chorus and dance girls. Lefevre was still manager though rumors were beginning to float about that he was looking for someone else to pass the role onto.

 _Le Fantôme_ was in full swing. Making his demands and adding to the shows as he saw fit. Some days it was worse than others depending on his moods. Though everyone tried to please him it seemed there was nothing to be done for it. Everyone missed the old days when the _Fantôme_ wasn't cruel in what he did. But those days seemed to be over.

Rain herself was just a shell of the girl everyone knew and loved. She didn't smile and she seemed to fold in on herself whenever the _Fantôme_ made his appearance. Whatever happened between the two was over and it didn't end well.

 _Madame_ Giry and Meg went to the train station to see Rain and _Monsieur_ Bay off. Meg tried to get Christine to _come_ with them but she insisted that she had her lessons. When Rain heard her reasons she turned her head and didn't say a word. Now Meg and her mother stood on the platform watching as Alain carried Rain onto the train and her chair was loaded into the car.

" _Maman_ will Rain's family in Spain take good care of her? Like we have." Asked Meg leaning into her mother as Alain appeared in the window of one of the cars and sat Rain by the window.

Juliette smiled at Rain and waved before speaking, "I hope so _mon petit._ Our home will not be the same without her."

Meg nodded her head, waving to the girl who was like a sister to her. She still blamed herself for Rain being taken, she should have stayed behind and fought. Tried to get Rain away too but she ran like a scared rabbit. Now Rain was paying the price and so was the _Fantôme._ And in a way, so were they.

Juliette pulled Meg away as the shout was called one last time for anyone to get on, steam came from underneath the train as the engine came to life and it began to pull the cars away from the station. She didn't know if or when she would see Rain again but she prayed that she would come back and set things right again. Because everything was falling apart fast.


	11. Everything is New

**Chapter 11~**

A new show meant many rehearsals and mass chaos all over the _Populaire. Hannibal_ promised to be an audience pleaser provided nothing went wrong. Lefevre sighed and paced back and forth while he waited for his guests to arrive. This was turning out to be a very busy day for him. He cringed hearing La Carlotta screech out the notes and wondered once more why he hadn't listened years ago about her? But the girl was nothing but a child then and he thought he knew more..he knew now. And he was passing this place and all his worries onto some other poor sap. Or in this case poor saps. Hearing the doors open he snapped to attention and hurried down the grand marble staircase to shake hands with the gentlemen that entered. "Welcome to the _Palais Garnier._ Please, come with me. We can go right on stage where everyone is."

Lefevre hurried to the two men the stage and up into the middle of where everyone was practicing. Carlotta was trying to sing, the chorus girls and boys were moving about their positions while singing their lines, props where being rolled into place while scenes where being dropped down as each person moved onto the stage. A seamstress followed Carlotta around trying to sew her costume as Carlotta was wearing it and Piangi was belting out some sort of lines while he was horribly off track. After the past few years spent here Lefevre picked up a few things and this wasn't how the production was supposed to sound and he knew it. He huffed out his breath and prayed _Le Fantôme_ waited to do anything until he was good and gone. The papers where already signed he just had to say good bye so to speak.

Reyer, the music conductor cleared his throat and tapped his baton on his music stand before speaking, "Er.. er.. gentlemen, Gentlemen..er.. _Monsieur_ Lefevre! We are trying to rehearse." He held out his hands to indicate the chaos on the stage and hung his head when Lefevre waved his hand at him.

"It will only be a moment Reyer." He turned to the two males that were following him and trying to look like they were part of the Paris elite. "This way gentlemen, as you can see rehearsals are underway for the new production of _Chalumeau's Hannibal."_ He smiled at everyone and held his hands in the air asking for quiet. "Please everyone. _Madame_ Giry, _Monsieur_ Reyer, ladies and gentlemen of the _Populaire,_ if I could have your attention. Thank you. As you know rumors in this place spread like wild fire, and rumors about my leaving where one of them. Well, that was true. I am leaving." He turned to the two gentlemen at his side who smiled and waved at everyone. "I would like to introduce the next managers/owners of the _Populair, Monsieur_ Richare Firmin and _Monsieur_ Gilles Andre. I am sure you all have heard about their recent fortune in the junk business." He said with a smile, stepping back and letting the two have the floor.

Andre rolled his eyes and nodded to everyone, mumbling under his breath about it being the scrap metal business and not junk. "Thank you for welcoming us. We would like to also introduce our new patron.."

Firmin jumped in and held his hand out to a gentleman that had until recently no one had seen appear, "The Vicomte de Chagney."

A blonde male came out from the wings and bowed to everyone, "My parents and I are honored to support all the arts. Especially the world renowned _Opera Popularie._ Though I do have to say I never thought to see the inner workings." He smiled again and moved to stand behind the others.

Whispers began to move through out workers as everyone began to wonder what was going on. Meg looked over at her mother with worry in her eyes, Juliette just shook her head and looked back at the men in center stage. She knew it wouldn't be long now before _Le Fantôme_ made his presence known, she slowly moved off so as not to be seen.

Christine leaned close to Meg, a slight blush on her pale cheeks. "Meg, that's Raoul. Before my father died, at the house by the sea, Raoul and I were childhood friends. He used to call me Little Lotte." She stared at the blonde man with almost stars in her eyes.

Meg could only stare back and forth between them. "He is rather handsome Christine. But what of your _ange de la musique?"_

Christine waved her friends question away, "He teaches me music Meg. Raoul…. "she said dreamily.

Meg felt the blood drain from her face and her eyes go wide. This would not be good, she glanced towards the catwalks and prayed _Le Fantôme_ didn't hear Christine. Since Rain had been sent to Spain, Erik had sunk into some sort of madness and Christine had become his primary focus. He trained her daily. Almost to the point of breaking her. But it gave them both something to focus on and at the time _Maman_ had thought it a good thing. Now with Raoul and Christine having feelings for the man it may turn out rather bad. Meg looked at the stage as something was going on. Lefevre was introducing the three men to Carlotta and Piangi and their followers where praising them once more.

Raoul smiled and gave them a bow looking over to Reyer, "I do believe we are keeping you from your rehearsal. I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies _monsieur._ " With that Raoul turned and left just as quickly as he had appeared. He walked right by Christine and Meg and never looked at them. Christine felt her smile fade and tears come to her eyes. "He wouldn't know me now."

Meg tried hard not to roll her eyes, "He just didn't see you is all." She tugged her friends hand as she saw her mother give the cue for them to begin their number.

Carlotta was fanning herself and mumbling about how Raoul loved her while her followers primped her and Piangi told her how beautiful she was.

Juliette motioned for Andre and Firmin to follow her as she held her cane and the cream-colored letter in her hand, "If you please _monsierus,_ We take particular pride in the excellence of our ballet." She said as she moved the men around the stage and out of the way of the performers. She missed the days when Henry ran the place. These fools where worse than Lefevre but at least he was teachable. She sighed under her breath.

Firmin eyed the dancers with a gleam in his eye, "Ah yes, I can see this. The little blonde angle especially."

Juliette almost growled, "My daughter, _monsieur,_ Meg Giry."

Frimin turned pale, "Oh.. very lovely _Madame."_

Andre motioned to the dark haired girl next to Meg, "And that exceptional beauty? No relation I trust?"

Juliette frowned, where these two just after any female and thought ballet dancers where easy? "Christine Daae, Sir. Promising talent, very promising." She moved along the stage, leading them to the stairs. Erik had taken a fancy to Christine and would have the new managers/owners heads if he heard them speak of Christine this way.

Andre stopped walking and looked back over his shoulder in wonder, "Daae you say?"

Firmin blinked looking back as well. "His only child, she came here at age seven to live and train in the ballet dormitories as an orphan." Giry said.

Andre's eyes lit up at that bit of news, "Orphan you say?"

Juliette narrowed her eyes at the men, her voice getting hard, "I think of her as a daughter as well. Gentlemen if you would kindly stand to one side." She instructed as she used her cane to push against their legs so they would step backwards and out of the way. These two seemed to want to be right in the middle of it all.

During the time she was trying to get the men out of the way Carlotta turned and her dress ripped when the train was stepped on. "Ah me! Not on my dress! Why?" shouted Carlotta as she began to smack the dancer who had managed to step on the train by mistake when Carlotta didn't hit the right mark. The chorus not being aware of what just happened continued to sing until Carlotta yelled out. "All day! All they want is the dancing!"

Lefevre stepped up a small smile on his face, "Well, the Vicomte de Chagney is very excited about tonight's gala."

Carlotta stared blankly at him for a moment, "Ah, ah-ha-ha. Allora Allora allora. I hope, he is as excited by dancing girls as you new managers! I will not be singing! Get me my doggy. Bring my doggy. Bye bye" she turned and waved as she summoned her followers and they mobbed her to do what she ordered.

Andre and Firmin both looked at each other and then Lefevre before looking back at the departing Carlotta. "What do we do?"

Lefevre waved them after her, "What else? Grovel… grovel, grovel."

Andre looked at Firmin and then nodded, "Right, grovel." Clearing his throat he went after Carlotta.

Carlotta was gathering her things, mumbling under her breath about it being finished and her leaving. She knew they wouldn't let her go and she was only waiting for them to do something to keep her.

Juliette slowly moved to Lefevre's side, "You are still weak but couldn't you find anyone better than them?" she hissed at him.

Lefevre sighed, the woman was right. But he was in a hurry and the de Barbarac girl wasn't returning and he couldn't reach her so giving control back to the proper person wasn't in his control. "Had I been able to contact _Mademoeselle_ de Barbarac these two wouldn't be here _Madame._ But anytime I asked about her you shut me down."

Juliette stared at him, "That is why you wanted her? To give control back to her?"

Lefevre nodded tiredly. "My health is rather bad, _Madame._ And she is the rightful owner. She would have brought the _Populaire_ back to its glory." He looked over to where Ander and Firmin where sucking up to Carlotta, "And she would have done something about Carlotta as well. But I am desperate _Madame,_ and Andre and Firmin jumped at the offer." He coughed.

Juliette huffed out a breathe, "If only Rain were here Lefevre, she may be able to change things." She looked down at the letter in her hands before looking across the stage at Andre and Firmin.

"World reowned artist and great beauty." Gushed Firmin as he waved his hands at Carlotta to indicate her figure.

Carlotta primed as she held her dog, "Go on."

Andre looked worriedly at Firmin, "Principessa, Bella Diva." He said as he motioned to Firmin to add something more.

Firmin tapped his chin, "Goddess of song!" he shouted out, he looked at Reyer " _Monsieur_ Reyer isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa in Act 3 of Hannibal? Perhaps the Signora…?" he trailed off looking back at Carlotta hopefully.

Carlotta beamed, "Yes , yes! Ma NO!" she changed her mind quickly and pointed at her costume, "I have no my costume for Act 3 because somebody not finish it!" she glared pointedly at the young seamstress on the side of the stage who was trying to sew another hem. The poor girl turned beet red as all eyes fell on her. Carlotta then pointed to her hat, "And I 'ate my hat!" she sat down on a chair one of her followers placed on the stage.

Firmin fiddled with is fingers and looked around the stage, Reyer threw his hands in the air and gave them his back. Lefevre and Juliette just shook their hands. Andre shrugged his shoulders and Firmin turned back to the Diva, "But I wonder Signora, as a personal favor, would you oblige us with a private rendition? Unless of course _Monsieur_ Reyer objects?" he smiled at the music conductor before looking at Carlotta hopefully.

Carlotta smiled jumped up, "If my managers command" she snapped her fingers and walked to center stage. " _Monsieur_ Reyer."

Reyer sighed and went to his stand, pulling the music for Act 3 up. "As my diva commands."

Carlotta sneered, "Yes I do. Everybody very quiet."

Andre moved over to where Lefevre and Juliette where standing, he leaned in and looked at Lefevre, "Why exactly are you retiring?"

Lefevre looked at Juliette before glancing at Andre, "My health."

Andre blinked, "Oh, I see."

Carlotta turned to the small group, "You as well."

Juliette covered her smirk as Firmin and Andre's jaw's dropped as Carlotta told them to shut it. The cleaning crew in the seats began to stuff cotton in their ears as Carlotta took her cue from Reyer. She began to sing _Think of me._ When she got to the sixth verse one of the backdrops came crashing down and flattened Carlotta.

Reyer was the first to speak, "Signora! My God!"

Carlotta lay face first on the stage with the heavy backdrop on her, fist pounding the wood screaming, "I 'ate you! Lift it up! Now!"

Meg moved from her mother's side, looking up at the catwalk, she saw the flutter of the black cape the announced Erik's leaving, "He's here! _Le Fantôme de l'Opéra_!" she said pointing towards the catwalk. Juliette came forward and pulled her back to the wings, shaking her head at her. "Meg…" she warned.

Firmin and Andre helped Carlotta to stand as a couple stage hands lifted the back drop up. "Signora, are you alright?" Firmin looked up at the catwalk, "Buquet! For God's sake what is going on up there?"

The chief scene changer looked down at everyone, "Please _Monsieur,_ Don't look at me. As God is my judge, I wasn't at my post. Please, _Monsieur,_ there's no one there, or if there is well, then it must be a ghost." He said with sly smile.

Firmin dismissed the man with a disgusted look and turned back to Andre and Carlotta. Andre was trying to sooth the woman, "Now, Signora, these things do happen…"

Carlotta pushed his hands away, "For three years these things do a happen! And did you do a thing to stop them? NO! And you two, you are just as bad as him!" she pointed to Lefevre. "These things do a happen." She snorted and pointed at the stage and then herself, "Until you stop these things from happening, this thing does not happen! Bring my doggy and my boxy!" she grabbed the skirt of her dress and walked off the stage. Everyone following her.

Piangi was the last of her followers and he stuck his nose in the air with a sniff, "Huh, amateurs."

Lefevre shook his head, "Good luck gentleman. If you should need me I shall be in Australia. I hope you do not need me." He lifted his hand in a wave and walked off the stage and out of the _Populaire._

Andre moved as if to go after Carlotta and then stopped halfway, "She will come back won't she?" he asked half heartily.

Juliette stepped forward, the cream colored letter in her hand for all to see. "You think so _monsieur?_ I have a message from the Opera Ghost."

Firmin threw his hands in the air and began to pass, "Oh God in Heaven, you are all obsessed!"

Juliette just smiled and opened the letter, "He welcomes you to his Opera House….

Firmin snorted, "His opera house?!"

Juliette nodded, "He was given part ownership by _Monsieur_ de Barbarac, so yes, his. And he commands that you continue to leave Box 5 empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due." She pointed with her cane to the darkened box 5.

Andre blinked, "His salary?"

Juliette smiled, "He is paid twenty thousand francs a month."

Firmin placed a hand over his heart, "Twenty thousand francs?"

Juliette smirked as Andre grabbed the letter from her hand, "Perhaps you can afford more, what with the Vicomte as your patron?"

Firmin glared at Juliette, " _Madame_ I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight. When the Vicomte was to join us for the Gala, but, obviously we shall have to cancel as it appears we have lost our star!"

Andre shoved the note back at Juliette as he moved over to Firmin, "But surly there is an understudy?"

Reyer lifted his head from the music stand, eyes wide at the two fools on the stage, "There is no understudy for La Carlotta!"

"A full house Andre and we have to refund!" Firmin shouted, shaking Andre.

Juliette looked at Christine and beckoned her over, "Christine Daae could sing it."

Andre looked like someone slapped him, "A chorus girl? Don't be silly."

"She's been taking lessons since she has been here. He is a wonderful teacher." Juliette inwardly cringed as she placed her hands on Christine's shoulders. Oh how this should be Rain.

Andre narrowed his eyes on the dark haired girl, "Who is he?"

Christine looked back at Juliette before shaking her head, "I do not know his name _Monsieur._ "

Juliette gave Christine a small push forward. "Let her sing for you, she has been well taught."

Andre motioned for Christine to move to center stage, "Fine then, come on girl. Don't be shy now."

Reyer smiled softly, "From the beginning of the aria then please _mademoiselle._ "

Firmin clutched Andre's arms "This is doing nothing for my nerves."

Christine swallowed and waited for the music to begin. As soon as the notes began she sang. Everyone was enchanted with her voice. Juliette was right, she had been well taught.


	12. Return of an Angel

**Chapter 12 ~**

The production of _Hannibal_ was a huge success. Placing Christine Daae as the lead was a risk but one that had paid off. Raoul was shocked to realize that the girl he had been best friends with was in fact standing on stage singing. He stood up clapping loudly, he turned to smile down at the female next to him, "What do you think _Mademoiselle_ Messina? Isn't the show wonderful?"

The girl sighed softly, looking around the theater, "It's wonderful _Vicomte._ " She looked at her two companions with a frown. When she had asked to come to the show tonight she hadn't wanted to sit with the managers or the Vicomte. She didn't want the attention at all. But that seemed to be all she was getting. Of course the chair might have something to do with everything too. She lightly ran her hand over the polished arm of the chair she sat in. It wasn't the same chair she had arrived in Spain so long ago but it was the same design.

The red haired woman placed her hand over hers, "Perhaps it is time we return to the town house?"

"Perhaps you are right Aunt. But I do have business here and I must get in touch with my lawyer as well."

Raoul managed to tear his gaze from the stage to hear the last part of what the lady said, "Your lawyer? Then you have family in Paris?"

The girl turned blue-violet eyes on him, that even in the dim light seemed to turn blue. "Why Vicomte, I grew up in Pairs." She said softly. "Now since it seems as if my secret shall be revealed tonight. And I have a gut feeling you plan to go and visit the little song bird on stage, why don't we go with you?"

The man helped the red haired woman to stand and then moved to pick up the other female. The red haired woman made sure the gown was over her shoes before the group left the managers box. Raoul stood still as all this happened. He was shocked to say the least, what just happened and who is this girl? Realizing that the managers and the trio were already down the hall he followed quickly after them.

"Careful Benedick." Said the red haired woman as Benedick placed the other female in a chair with wheels.

Benedick smiled, "She's not heavy Beatrice, calm down. I haven't dropped her yet. And if there weren't so many people here she could use the blasted crutches." He huffed out, slapping the sticks strapped to the back of the chair.

Beatrice crossed her arms, not looking anything like the lady she was supposed to be in the evening gown she wore. "Well there are and she can't. Not like those things are easy to use anyway. Why you designed them is anyone's guess."

The girl in the chair began to giggle at their antics. "How is it you two are married again?"

The couple smiled and looked at their niece, "Very carefully, dear sweet Belle." Said Benedick as he kissed the female on top of her head. "Now, where too."

Belle pointed down the hallway that had many people crowded down holding flowers. "Follow Raoul and those bumbling managers."

"As my lady commands." He chuckled as he pushed her after the retreating Raoul.

Juliette was just returning from the stage when she caught Meg and Christine coming from the back rooms, "Meg, please go change. I will tend to Christine now."

Meg hugged Christine and left for the apartment she had moved into with her mother when Rain was still here.

Juliette sighed, wrapping an arm around Christine she braced herself for the throngs of fans and ushered Christine to the _Prima Donna's_ dressing room. Once inside, she shut the door. "You did well tonight Christine."

Christine moved about the room, in awe at all the flowers. "Do you think Raoul was impressed?"

"Raoul?" Juliette blinked. For the past few years all Christine had spoken off was the voice of her Angel of Music and now her head was turned by a pretty face? If things weren't bad before… Please help us all.

Christine smiled, stopping to sniff some pink roses. "Yes Raoul. We were friends as children. He's here again. I thought maybe …" she blushed.

"Oh goodness child." Juilette covered her eyes with her hand. If Erik wasn't mad before he would go off the deep end now. She could only shake her head. "I'll leave you to change and get ready for the night. Good night Christine."

Christine smiled. "Good night _Madame_ Giry."

Christine sat at the vanity, still in a daze over all the flowers and people outside the doors. When the doors opened and someone came in she jumped from her seat. "What do you want?"

The door clicked into place and the male turned and smiled, "It is you! Little Lotte!"

"Raoul!"

Raoul hurried across the room and hugged Christine, spinning her around in a quick circle. "How is that red scarf of yours?"

Christine smiled fondly, "Probably in the same place as the books and paintings in the house by the sea Raoul. How are you?"

Raoul shook his head. "I should be asking you that. You were brilliant up there. Now, change your clothes, We go to eat."

Christine shook her head, looking around the room in worry. "No, wait. Raoul. My teacher.. he keeps me on a strict routine."

Raoul laughed, "Your not a child any longer Lotte. You're a grown woman and can go to dinner with a friend. Five minutes now." He said as he disappeared out the door once more.

Christine sat back down on the stool, her head spinning she didn't even hear the lock clicking into place.

Benedick, Beatrice and Belle arrived just as Raoul raced past them and Juliette appeared around the corner of the Prima Donna's dressing room. Belle tilted her head to the side as she watched. Benedick and Beatrice were once more in a quiet debate with themselves and didn't notice the gloved hand sneak from the shadows and slip the key into the lock of the door. Belle smirked, "He is still here." She shifted in her chair and raised her voice, " _Madame_ Giry!"

Juliette looked up from the door and blinked hearing her name being called. Most of the workers were already backstage drinking and enjoying themselves. Everyone else had left the theater and the doors had been locked. Who was this wealthy female? She walked forward, hand held out. "I am _Madame_ Giry."

Belle put her hand in Juliette's, "I know who you are. How could I not." She smiled, shaking the womans hand. "This is my aunt Beatrice and her husband Lord Benedick Padua. They brought me home."

Juliette blinked and dropped down to her knees to get a better look at the female before her. "Rain?" she whispered.

Rain nodded.

Juliette grabbed Rain's hands in her own, tears falling down her cheeks, "My dear Rain. You came back."

"I have. I came back to put things to right. Lefevre left this place a wreck and after seeing the performance tonight… the two Lefevre left in charge need to be booted."

"But how will you do that? Rain.. _Le Fantôme_ isn't the same. He's obsessed with Christine."

Rain sighed and looked towards the locked doors. "Then I shall have to stay out of his way I guess. Not like I can manage his catacombs with my feet anyway." She said sadly, lifting the hem of her gown to show Juliette the metal braces the held her feet stiff and in one position.

Juliette whimpered, "Oh my dear child. What did she do to you?"

Beatrice moved from Benedicks side, "Belle is a fighter, the bones healed from what the physicans have been able to determine. They just can't hold any weight."

"Even Belle's slight amount." Benedick said as he pulled the crutches from the back of the chair.

Juliette looked the chair over, "This chair..?  
Rain nodded, "The same design Erik made for me. Just newer. The other one got old and fell apart. Benedick had this one made for me when I said I wanted to come home. He even made crutches for me."

"Crutches?" Juliette asked standing up when Rain gave her a nudge.

Rain smiled and nodded, "I can walk with them. Sort of."

Beatrice rolled her eyes. "They aren't perfect and they make her tired but she is able to work her legs some. She is happy about that."

Rain adjusted the braces under her arms and used them to pull herself from the chair. Once up she was able to move about rather slowly but her legs moved even if her feet couldn't support her weight fully. "See? I may not be graceful but I can move."

Juliette smiled, "I do not care one way or the other. You are home. Come on, your set of rooms is still the same. We can go there if you wish."

Rain smiled, "I'd like to stay here. If you would allow it."

Benedick chuckled, "Then we can have your lawyer meet you here on the morrow?"

Juliette waved him off, "I'll send a boy to him right away. He'll come once he sees I sent for him." She brushed the curl over Rain's shoulder. "I've missed you darling."

Rain nodded her head, moving back to her chair. "I've missed you too _Madame._ "

Once back in her chair, Benedick put the crutches back on the chair and strapped them in place. "Now, where are these rooms of yours? I do not know about you ladies but the night life is not to my liking."

Beatrice smacked his arm with a giggle. "That is not the tale you tell at home."

"Well if you wish to remain here for a type of honeymoon then I suggest we allow Rain to be with her first family and us to return to the townhouse alone." Benedick replied with a wink.

Beatrice blushed and Rain laughed softly, she knew it wasn't easy to care for her and they had been doing it for years now. Even putting making their own family on hold to care for her. She'd find a way to care for herself now. She wouldn't let anyone cater to her.

Once in the de Barbarac suite Rain bid Benedick and Beatrice good night before shutting the door and moving her chair around to find a slack jawed Meg staring at her. "Rain?"

Rain nodded before finding her lap full of blonde hair, "You came back. I am so sorry."

Rain laid her hand on Meg's head, looking at Juliette for help. Juliette only smiled and shook her head. "I'll go make some tea."

Rain looked down at Meg. "My feet aren't your fault Meg. Had you stayed, you may have been hurt too."

Meg lifted her head up, "But I may have been able to help you. Then you wouldn't have had to have left, the _Popularie_ wouldn't have suffered and Erik wouldn't be crazy."

Rain sighed, "Erik sent me away to get better. While I can't walk like you I can get around. I am only half broken now." She smiled teasingly. "I am home to try and fix things and Erik…. He's a grown man. I can't do anything unless he lets me."

"Christine will hurt him!" Meg cried out.

"Christine is nothing but a spoiled brat. We all knew that when she did nothing but cry when she got here. Let Erik do his thing Meg. Things will be alright. Come on, your mother has tea ready."

Meg nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffling. She walked along side of Rain's chair and Rain pushed the wheels with her hands towards the kitchen where Juliette was pouring tea into the cups. They gathered around the table and talked into the night.

Deep below the _Populaire,_ Erik was clueless to what was going on above. He had Christine sleeping in a bed fashioned for his _lady_ and he was softly playing the organ. Thoughts of the past filling his mind and dreams of a future he couldn't have.


End file.
